goodluckcharliefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and Toby ~ the High School years
Charlie and Toby are now all grown up, in High School! The theme song is Hang in there Baby, but sang by Mercedes Lambre, who would play teen Charlie in the series Cast: Mercedes Lambre as Charlie Duncan (Main protagonist) Corey Fogelmanis as Toby Duncan Zac Efron as Spencer Walsh Ashley Tisdale as Teddy Duncan Raven Symone ''as Ivy Wentz ''Leigh Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan Amanda Fuller as Skyler Jason Earles as PJ Duncan Martina Stoessel as Dee Dee Dooley Mitchel Musso as Gabe Duncan Maiara Walsh as Lauren Dabney Maile Flanagan as Mrs. Dabney Tim Allen as Mr. Blanchard (Charlie's 10th grade history-12th grade English teacher) Danielle Fishel as Ms. Rivers (Toby's 7th-8th grade homeroom teacher) Ben Savage as Mr. Dooley (Dee Dee's dad) Nicole Sullivan as Debbie Dooley (Dee Dee's mom) Olivia Stuck as Rachel Benz (Toby's girlfriend) Olivia Holt as Taylor (Charlie's friend and daughter of Susan and Cheryl) Rachel McAdams as Cheryl (Taylor's mom) Amy Poehler as Susan (Cheryl's wife) Seasons: Good Luck Charlie: 10 years later Season 1. Flash back to Charlie's birth. Amy's pregnant in the hospital. Teddy's in a mutant costume. Gabe's hair is half missing and is covered in chocolate. Bob & PJ showed up with mysterious biker lovers. But it all turned out fine! 15 years passed, Charlie still is looking over at Teddy's video diary on getting ready for college, even if it's a couple years away. Amy asks what's going on, Charlie says she's just looking forward to her future. Toby comes bursting in and is excited to be going to high school. Charlie decides to make a video diary all about high school for Toby to watch every day he's in school. The rest of the family keep in touch. Teddy & Spencer are married with a baby. PJ and Skyler are married and Skyler is pregnant with a boy. Gabe works as a doctor helping the hungry. Season 2. Charlie walks in the school with a tablet to film all the happenings and gossip in high school, plus all the pressures of high school, but how people solve their problems. Toby watches the video later on. Charlie keeps filming, and filming. Charlie finds love in strange places. Charlie is still friends with the girls she had play-dates with as a baby. Amy is friends with Cheryl, one of Taylor's moms, and became friends with Mrs. Dabney & Mrs. Dooley after years of bickering. Bob is friends with Susan, Taylor's other mom. The family gets together for a Christmas special. Skyler's baby is born. Season 3. Toby finally starts high school and loves it! He thinks Charlie's advice worked. Toby got a new girlfriend named Rachel and has had their first date and kiss. Toby is now lovestruck! Amy and Bob then have "The Talk" with Toby. Charlie gets ready for college. Amy & Bob are nervous that it wouldn't work out, similar to PJ. Gabe found lost love in Lauren, Mrs. Dabney's nice granddaughter. Season 4: The Finale. Charlie goes to the senior prom and brings Toby along with her to show him what prom's like. Then Charlie brings Toby to her senior graduation and has sushi with Toby. Charlie then goes officially to college as a full time student. Lauren becomes pregnant with a boy & girl, one named Gabe jr. who's quite the handful. The end! Till Charlie's wedding day. Category:Spinoff series Category:Duncan family